In Case
by nufze
Summary: Shikamaru dan Ino bertengkar. Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Ino. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Mungkinkah semua akan kembali seperti dulu—atau mungkin juga tidak. But I keep it just in case. Yeah, I keep it just in case. A songfic inspiration "In Case by Demi Lovato"


Hello, minna-san !

Zero kembali lagi. Masih dengan segudang kecacatan. Typo bertebaran. Diksi yang fail. Tapi zero harap siapapun yang membaca menikmati ya! lagi-lagi songfic ya? maaf ya, soalnya zero selalu dapet inspirasi dari lagu. (payah!)

okay, no more talking-talking. :D

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Shikamaru Nara/Ino Yamanaka

Warning : Too much failure inside, watch out dear! (angst angst angst)

* * *

**In Case**  
A songfic inspiration "In Case by Demi Lovato"

_._

_._

_._

_Pictures in my pocket_  
_Are faded from the washer_  
_I can barely just make out your face_  
_Food you saved for later_  
_In my refrigerator_  
_It's been too long since later never came_

.o0O0o.

* * *

.o0O0o.

"Aaah ! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Tergesa. Wanita itu mengambil dompetnya. Dompet yang ditaruh dikantung jaketnya. Dengan panik wanita itu terus mencari-cari dompetnya, mengacak-acak cucian basahnya. Gelembung sabun berwarna putih itu pun tak mau kalah mengganggunya. _Ah—_akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Wanita itu terduduk. Lega! Dipeluknya rok ungu yang masih penuh dengan buih-buih sabun. Kemudian kembali tergesa-gesa mencari apa yang dia cari. Ini dia! Dompetnya—dompet pemberian dari dia. Tapi bukan itu yang dia cari—melainkan foto polaroid sederhana itu yang terletak didompetnya. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya—syukurlah pudarnya belum terlalu parah. Setidaknya, dia masih terlihat jelas. Dia tidak pudar. _Dia?—_Siapa dia?

"Yah, kau benar-benar bodoh Ino !" Wanita itu menangis—tangisan pelannya berlanjut menjadi isakan.

"Kau bodoh..._hiks.." _Wanita itu—Nara Ino. Memeluk erat foto polaroid itu erat.

"Shikamaru, aku mencintaimu.." Shikamaru? Ya, Nara Shikamaru. Suami sah Nara Ino, satu tahun yang lalu. Tapi wanita bernama Nara Ino rupanya telah menghancurkannya. Menghancurkan pernikahan mereka yang masih terasa segar itu. Tapi kini—mungkin suaminya tidak akan kembali padanya. Mungkinkah? Dia kembali lagi? _Ah, _Tidak peduli. Ino akan tetap menunggu..

"Aku mencintaimu.." Tes! Air mata gadis itu kembali mengalir dengan tulus. Digenggam erat foto polaroid itu. Foto kencan pertama mereka. Ino menatap foto itu sembari mengusap air matanya. Foto ini tidak boleh rusak. Tidak ada cadangannya. Tidak ada penggantinya. Karena hanya difoto inilah, seorang Nara Shikamaru yang cuek dan berharga diri tinggi itu berani berpose lucu demi menyatakan cintanya pada Ino. Gaya bebek dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan kaki yang ditekuk sebelah dan disampingnya—Ino yang tersenyum dengan miris melihat pose sang kekasih. _Hahaha.. _terlihat bodoh, tapi Ino sangat menyukai foto itu lebih dari apapun.

Bukti cinta bisa dibilang. Meminta Shikamaru melakukan pose itu tidaklah mudah. Tapi, akhirnya dia melakukannya. Didepan banyak orang. Hanya untuk membuktikan cintanya pada Ino.

.o0O0o.

* * *

_I know  
One day eventually  
Yeah, I know  
One day I have to let it all go  
But I keep it just in case  
Yeah, I keep it just in case_

* * *

.o0O0o.

Tidak ada perceraian memang. Tapi yang ada hanyalah pertengkaran. Pertengkaran yang masih terasa panas dirumah itu—rumah mereka berdua. Alasan pertengkaran itu berbuah kejam. Kejam kepada mereka berdua. Dan sekarang, Shikamaru pergi—pergi dari Ino. Satu minggu—Dua minggu—Tiga minggu—dan sekarang genap satu bulan. Satu bulan, tanpa suaminya.

Semuanya terasa hampa.

Dan menyedihkan untuk Ino.

Semua barang-barang suaminya masih tetap pada tempatnya. Ino, terlalu takut untuk memindahkannya. Berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu kalau suaminya kembali. Menjaga barang-barang itu dengan penuh rasa sedih. Dia membenci pria yang berstatus suaminya itu—Dia sangat membencinya. Tega-teganya dia tidak kembali setelah hari panas itu?—Tapi rasa cinta Ino jauh lebih besar daripada kebencian sesaat itu. Hatinya patah. Tapi dia tetap berharap, suaminya akan kembali.

.o0O0o.

* * *

_In case_  
_You don't find what you're looking for_  
_In case_  
_You're missing what you had before_  
_In case_  
_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_  
_In case_  
_You just want to come home_  
_Flashback_

* * *

.o0O0o.

Flashback

"GADIS BODOH! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU !" Teriakan Shikamaru menggema. Gaungnya memenuhi ruangan itu. Tatapan matanya dengan tajam menusuk mata wanita dihadapannya. Istrinya.

"AKU? AKU BODOH? Hahaha…KAULAH YANG BODOH !" Ino tidak mau kalah. Matanya menantang mata suaminya tak kalah tajam. Shikamaru terdiam, mendengus kesal. Ditatapnya lagi wanita cantik dihadapannya. Kali ini lebih lembut. Didekatinya istrinya perlahan.

"Jangan membuatku semakin marah—Nara Ino !" Ini berbahaya. Ada dua alasan Shikamaru untuk memanggil nama istrinya secara penuh seperti itu: Ketika sedang bermesraan atau Ketika dia sudah jenuh. Tapi Ino tidak peduli, hatinya masih terbakar. Hatinya terbakar. Apalagi kalau bukan karena—cemburu.

"Seandainya kau bisa menjaga sikapmu, dan membuatku percaya" Ino menjawab. Ada rasa jijik saat wanita itu mengucapkan satu kalimat itu kepada suaminya. Shikamaru kembali menatap Ino. Lelah. Ini adalah pertengkaran ketiga yang menurutnya tidak penting untuk ada.

Shikamaru mendekat. Mendekati wanita dihadapannya. Langkah-langkahnya terasa terpacu. Mata tajamnya terhubung dengan mata indah Ino. Ia ingin segera menaklukan wanita merepotkan ini. Menenangkan kebodohonnya. Dan tidak terpancing emosi. Shikamaru terus mendekat. Ino pun semakin mundur. Takut. Shikamaru tidak peduli dan terus mendekat. Mengunci Ino dalam kedua lengannya. Posisi skakmat!

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh terus, Nara Ino. Aku lelah" Bisik Shikamaru ditelinga Ino. Memperdekat jarak wajah mereka. _Ah, _biasanya wanita itu selalu luluh jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi rupanya kali ini, tidak. Dengan kasar,wanita itu menampar pipi suaminya. Rupanya hatinya masih terbakar.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU, _JERK_! KAU MENJIJIKAN!"

Shikamaru terkejut. Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup dia meladeni istrinya yang sulit diberi eksplanasi literal dan logikal. Sudah cukup! Biarkan kali ini Shikamaru bertindak. Mengakhiri rasa lelahnya. Dia juga bisa lelah, _kah?—_

"Terserah…Nara Ino. Terserah, apapun maumu. Tuduh aku seenakmu, lalukan semua seenakmu! Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli.."

Dengan sigap Shikamaru melangkah keluar dari rumah mereka. Dan Ino hanya bisa tercengang. _Ah, _biasanya pria itu tidak pernah menyerah secepat ini. Tapi rupanya kali ini tidak. Dengan cepat, pria itu pergi. Rupanya..hati pria itu juga bisa terbakar.

.o0O0o.

* * *

_Strong enough to leave you  
Weak enough to need you  
Cared enough to let you walk away  
I took that dirty jacket  
From the trash right where you left it  
'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste_

* * *

.o0O0o.

Air mata Ino menetes. Dia berusaha tidak kecewa. Bukankah ini kemauannya?—tapi kalau boleh kenapa sekarang ia sangat kecewa. Kecewa, karena Shikamaru pergi begitu saja. Dan dia bahkan tak pernah menjelaskan setidaknya sebuah alibi untuk mempertahankan pendiriannya atas penuduhan Ino.

Ternyata, kau cukup kuat untuk meninggalkanku—_Shikamaru._

Kau cukup lemah karena itu kau membutuhkanku, _Ino._

Kau cukup peduli untuk membiarkanku pergi, _Nara Ino._

Ino terdiam. Duduk disofa berwarna ungu kesukaannya. Menangis sejadinya. Meluapkan kekecewaannya. Ditatapnya jaket kotor milik Shikamaru yang tergeletak dilantai. Entah mengapa—Ino tidak tega. Dia tidak tega membiarkan jaket itu ada dilantai dingin itu.

.o0O0o.

* * *

_I know_  
_One day eventually_  
_Yeah, I know_  
_One day I have to let it all go_  
_But I keep it just in case_  
_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

* * *

.o0O0o.

"Ceraikan saja!" –itulah saran yang Ino dapat dari wanita yang selama ini ia duga menjadi wanita simpanan suaminya.

Setelah Ino mengetahui kebenarannya. Ternyata, wanita ini bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi suaminya. Bahkan kata orang-orang suaminya tak bereaksi apapun pada godaan wanita dihadapannya. Suaminya hanya mencintai dirinya seorang. Keraguan bodohnya dimasa lalu—_Ah, _bukankah itu malah akan membuatmu semakin menyesal? Membuatmu semakin merutuki kesalahanmu saat itu?—setelah kau tahu kebenarannya. Dan kini.. kau! Nara Ino, mencoba menjajal kata-kata orang dengan menantang dirimu untuk bertemu wanita ini.

"Apa maksudmu, nona Sabaku?" Tanya Ino sabar.

"Ceraikan saja dia. Kalian berdua itu terlalu oposit. Berbeda bagai langit dan bumi. Kau hanya akan menyiksanya jika dia terus bersamamu. Dan _ehmmm…_dia sudah tidak pulang satu bulan kan? Bukankah itu jelas. Kalau dia tidak menginginkanmu lagi,"

Ino tersenyum. Jadi wanita itu tidak tahu ada makna cantik dibalik kata oposit. "_Opposites attract". _Hal yang bertentangan itu justru sangatlah menarik. Ino kembali menatap wanita berkuncir empat, kuncir tujuh atau kuncir seratus didepannya itu, _ah persetan dengan jumlah kuncirannya_—lucu. Mata Ino menatap lembut ke arah wanita itu. Menghela nafasnya dalam. Tak ada gunanya—berbicara pada wanita delusional didepannya.

Tak ada gunanya—tapi? Bagaimana jika ucapannya benar.

Bagaimana jika suaminya tidak akan kembali lagi.

Bagaimana jika dia harus mengikhlaskan semuanya.

Ino mempererat kepalan tangannya. Hingga terasa desakan dijari manisnya. Cincin putih. Cincin itu—cincin pernikahan mereka. Ino akan tetap menyimpannya, tak peduli pada apapun yang akan terjadi. Ia akan tetap menyimpannya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau suaminya kembali. Kalau dia kembali..

.o0O0o.

* * *

In case  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home  
In case

* * *

.o0O0o.

Ino semakin rapuh. Dia merindukan suaminya. Sangat.

Dia terus menunggu setiap malamnya. Bangun terlalu pagi untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan untuknya bekerja. Menyiapkan kopi coklat favoritnya setiap pagi. Membelikan rokok terbaik untuknya setiap hari. Menyiapkan makanan dengan dua porsi. Menyisakan ruang diranjangnya untuk dia. Semua yang Ino lakukan—dan harapan yang terlihat semakin memudar itu. Menyedihkan.

Ino terus menunggu…dan terus berharap Shikamaru kembali.

Hingga adegan mesin cuci dan foto polaroid itu membuktikan—betapa Ino menginginkan Shikamaru kembali kesisinya..

"Aku mencintaimu.." Tes! Air mata gadis itu kembali mengalir dengan tulus. Digenggam erat foto polaroid itu. Foto kencan pertama mereka. Ino menatap foto itu sembari mengusap air matanya. Foto ini tidak boleh rusak. Tidak ada cadangannya. Tidak ada penggantinya. Karena hanya difoto inilah, seorang Nara Shikamaru yang cuek dan berharga diri tinggi itu berani berpose lucu demi menyatakan cintanya pada Ino. Gaya bebek dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan kaki yang ditekuk sebelah dan disampingnya—Ino yang tersenyum dengan miris melihat pose sang kekasih. _Hahaha.. _terlihat bodoh, tapi Ino sangat menyukai foto itu lebih dari apapun.

.o0O0o.

* * *

_You're looking in that mirror one day  
And missed my arms  
How they wrapped around your waist  
I say that you can love me again  
Even if it isn't the case_

* * *

.o0O0o.

Malam itu Ino tertidur ditangga. Terduduk kaku. Memeluk foto polaroid yang memudar. Erat. Air matanya belum mengering. Genap satu bulan. Satu bulan, suaminya meninggalkan dia. Tanpa kabar yang pasti. Walaupun begitu harapan Ino tidak pernah pudar.

Makan malam untuk Shikamaru mulai mendingin dimeja makan. Tumpukan rokok yang dibeli Ino masih sempurna terletak dilemari kecil didekat meja makan. Kopi pagi yang dibuat Ino masih diletakkan dimeja depan, dingin. Mungkinkah? Shikamaru kembali. Mungkinkah? Dia sudah pulih dari lelahnya.

Mungkin.

Malam itu, pukul dua belas malam. Seorang pria memasuki rumah Nara tanpa masalah. Dilangkahi pintu rumah itu dengan mudahnya tanpa terdeteksi. Langkahnya semakin mendekati tempat Ino tertidur. Tubuh tegap pria merendah, menatap wanita lemah dihadapannya. Ditatapnya cukup lama. Diusapnya pipi kurus wanita itu. dibelainya rambut tipis wanita itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.._Shikamaru. _Maaf..kan aku…" Ino mengigau.

Pria itu terdiam. Sebulir air mata mengalir dipipinya. Oh tuhan, betapa dia merindukan wanita dihadapannya itu. Diusapnya pipi wanita itu lagi. Sambil berkata..

"Aku juga mencintaimu…Nara Ino—Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

Pria itu—Nara Shikamaru. Dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh lemah wanitanya. Direbahkan dengan lembut. Mencium kening wanita itu penuh rasa sayang. Namun, tiba-tiba wanita itu menggeliat. Pertanda dia ingin tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Shika…? Shikamaru…?"

Tapi, nihil! Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya sepi. Dan keheranan yang membekap Ino. Tapi tadi, kenapa terasa begitu nyata. Begitu nyata kalau Shikamaru menciumnya. Kenapa?—begitu nyata?

.o0O0o.

* * *

_You don't find what you're looking for_  
_Ohhh_  
_You're missing my love_  
_You don't find what you're looking for_  
_In case_  
_You're missing what you had before_  
_In case_  
_You change your mind, I'll be waiting_  
_In case_  
_You just want to come home_  
_In case_

* * *

.o0O0o.

Esoknya..

BREAKING NEWS.

"Ditemukannya Mayat Pengusaha Muda Mengapung di Sungai XX. Kendaraanya diduga menabrak Pohon besar ditepi Sungai XX. Kendaraannya sudah ditemukan sebulan yang lalu—Namun mayat dari pemilik kendaraan itu baru diketahui keberadaannya…..Diketahui nama mayat itu adalah—Nara Shikamaru"

.

.

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting_  
_ In case_  
_ You just want to come home_  
_ In case_

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Celotehan Zero:**  
**

ASTAGA! ZERO! KALAU MENTOK CERITA GA HARUS DIBUNUH JUGA KALI BELAHAN JIWANYA INO! (gila sendiri). ASTAGA ASTAGA TT_TT /abaikan reader-abaikan-abaikan/ oya baru nyadar saya kalau cerita saya mirip sama MV nya Katy Perry - The One That Got Away (baru nonton masalahnya :'( biar dapet feelnya kalian nonton deh video klipnya!

Ah, untuk keluarga shikaino dan fans shikaino yang membaca ini. Zero hanya ingin minta maaf karena telah membuat cerita stuck yang payah. mohon dimaafkan ya (kedip-kedipin mata)

ah, sudah-sudah celotehannya. terima kasih saja pada siapapun yang membaca :))

terima kasih, ich liebe dich :))


End file.
